Lil' One
On-Screen Appearance Lemmie Out! Lil' One kicks open a door. Special Attacks Neutral B - Threat Lil' One will pull out a gun and will tell the opponent what to do or else he will shoot him/her. The opponent will do an action Lil' One requested just like Double Dee's sticky notes. If Lil One has more damage, The move upgrades to Lil' One being more violent and angry with his suggestions. Lil' One shoots the opponent ten times now. You can automatically shoot the gun if you press B two times fast. Side B - Head Roll Lil' One will turn into a ball of his head and roll forward in the speed of light. This works similarly to Sonic's Side B, But Lil' one can also bounce off walls. Opponents can't dodge the ball when Lil' One's rolling, But can hit him when he's about to charge. Acceptable for a sideways recovery move. Up B - WingZ Fantasy Lil' One will dress up in a fairy costume and listen to cutesy music on a boombox in a random location. Lil' One will start to float while twirling around for 15 seconds. Glitter and hearts will surround him. Opponents can be damaged by the glitter and hearts. If the boombox gets destroyed after being hit 3 times, He'll maul the opponent and start hitting him/her with his wand. Down B - Computer Problem Lil' One will get out his computer and start typing on it, After a while, Something strange will happen. An opponent will lag for 5 seconds until Lil' One pounds on the desk and uses the computer as a throwing projectile. There's a 5 second cooldown afterwards. If an opponent tries to use a shield, It will "crash" leaving the opponent in his/her dizzy state. Final Smash - Lil' One Losing His Sh!t! Lil' One will scream loudly in pure rage and will have a new set of moves while having faster speed and stronger melee attacks. Neutral B - Lil' Rambo Lil' One unloads two military guns on both sides while donning the classic Rambo attire. Side B - Rabid Charge Lil' One charges at an opponent while laughing maniacally with his claws outstretched and beats up an opponent on contact. Up B - Professor A. Hole Lil' One catches a ride from the WingZ villain and he will shoot lasers from his long-nailed fingertips. Down B - Old Computer Lil' One will throw a worn out computer that had crashed on him that will explode on contact, Creating a fire trap. After 20 seconds of madness, Lil' One will turn into his genocidal adult form and unload a machine gun on the opponent(s) while screaming loudly. Then toss a grenade. Lil' One turns back to normal after the final blow. KOSFX KOSFX1: AUGH! KOSFX2: *Bleep* Star KOSFX: NOOOOOOOO!!! Screen KOSFX: AAH! Taunts Up: HAW HAW HAW! Sd: *Censored Middle Finger* Dn: FUKOFF! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holds up the toy he wants while smiling with big eyes) Victory 2: (Has a crown on his head) Victory 3: (Dances) Victory 4: (Against Mean Mommy) HAW HAW HAW! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO STUPID! Victory 5: (Against Evil Lil' One) Stop bein' so damn NICE! Victory 6: (If won using the Final Smash) (Is in his adult form, Cocking his pistol) Lose/Clap: (Depressed AF) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Face Punch, Stomach Punch, Uppercut *Dash Attack - Rolls a shopping cart saying "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" *Forward tilt - Kicks forward *Up tilt - His head throbs *Down tilt - Smack *Side Smash - Big punch *Up Smash - Breaths fire upward *Down Smash - Breaks a glass cup Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spins with his limbs expanding *F-Air - Gun Shoot *B-Air - Gun Shoot *U-Air - Kick Up *D-Air - Big Stomp Throws *Grab - Hand to Collar *Pummel - Squeeze *Forward Throw- Pushes saying "FUKOFF!!" *Back Throw - Drop Kick *Up Throw - Shouts "SHUT THE F*** UP!" *Down Throw - Faceplant Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: A Pop-Tart!? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Lil' One's Head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Lil' One's Angry Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Darkness Inside We see Lil' One and Mean Mommy in a mall. Lil' One sees something he wants to go to. Mean Mommy rejects his suggestion and says that they're going to the coffee shop library to meet her friends. Lil' One gets mad and takes off. Mean Mommy just shrugs and walks after him as if he's going to catch him Extra Crowd Cheer Lil' Oooooooooone! Video Music Hardest Gangster Beat ever Ending Music Lawl Food Sub Sandwich Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red Shirt *Blue Shirt *Green Shirt *WingZ shirt *Gangster Costume *Mean Mommy cosplay *Tutu Lil' One *2019 Joker look Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Lil' One Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Video Movesets Category:Original Characters Category:America